Imperial Court
The Imperial Court is the noble court of the Empire. Many members of the Imperial Court are loyal to the House of Duval.The Low Cost of Lives Former Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval was a familiar face in the Imperial Court and her views often reflect those of late Emperor Hengist Duval.Meet the Powers – Arissa Lavigny-Duval Timeline 02 APR 3301 * Princess Arissa Lavigny-Duval addresses to the nation on the steps of the Imperial Palace. “In our father’s long absence, certain undesirable elements have sought to usurp the right and just laws which govern our civilisation. Through their dishonourable actions they seek to unravel the delicate threads that bind us together as a great and unified society.”“The house of Duval will not allow the madness of the few to undo everything that we have struggled so long to achieve. I swear to you, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, the Emperor’s protection will stand. You will not live in fear of hunger, of sickness, of weakness or shame.” “Enemies of the Imperial court beware. This is your one warning. You will not get another.”Princess Arissa Addresses the Nation 10 APR 3301 * The office of Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval issued a statement this morning to reveal what information had been collected by members of the Imperial Court loyal to the House of Duval. “Members of the Imperial Court were dispatched to investigate the matter in more detail, and thanks to work carried out by Count von Auerburg, Earl Rednam and Earl Khaelmin we now know where to concentrate our efforts on next.” 15 APR 3301 * Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval provided some new insight into the ongoing investigation into the attempted assassination of Emperor Hengist Duval. “The fact that anyone would attack the Emperor, in his own palace, when for all intents and purposes he’s already on his deathbed, is symptomatic of a very serious sickness within our society.”“Certain elements, criminal and otherwise, see the current situation as an opportunity to advance their own agendas. At a time when we should be standing together as one nation, one voice, instead we find ourselves fractured and alone.” “It doesn’t need to be this way. Together we are stronger than those who wish to seek to tear us down.” “As proof of that, information provided by Imperial citizens loyal to the ideals upon which our nation was founded has proven invaluable in the hunt for those who sought to strike against us. In particular, agents of the Imperial Court have uncovered two potential locations which may well hold the answers we seek.” “I call on any pilot who has ever dreamed of honouring the legacy of our great Empire. Assist me in teaching the Emperor’s wayward sons exactly what it means to truly be a member of the greatest nation in the galaxy.”The Talons of Justice 20 APR 3301 * Silver Allied Network Implicated in Attack on Emperor. Acting on the advice of several trustworthy members of the Imperial court, Princess Arissa began by disrupting several large-scale criminal operations taking place in Nehet and Mictlan. Hundreds of Imperial Commanders loyal to the Princess descended on the systems in force. The fury of the makeshift fleet shattered the local gangs, and within 24 hours the fighting was over.Silver Allied Network Implicated in Attack on Emperor 27 APR 3301 * Emperor’s Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor. Several weeks ago, Imperial Palace security uncovered an attempted plot to poison Emperor Hengist Duval. Princess Lavigny-Duval and Chancellor Blaine both launched their own investigations into the matter. The Chancellor’s men managed to locate and question the would-be-assassin, but they were unable to extract any useful information. Fortunately, members of the Imperial Court had more success. They identified several criminal syndicates operating in the areas around Nehet and Mictlan that were rumoured to have ties with a secretive underworld wetwork firm. After smashing more than a few pirate dens, Imperial investigators learned that funds for the hit had been channelled via Silver Allied Network through Silver Universal Plc to an unknown group in HR 706.Emperor’s Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor 13 MAY 3301 * Two days ago, Senator Denton Patreus officially declared War on the impoverished system of Quivira. Thousands of vessels loyal to Patreus have been pouring into Quivira ever since, bringing death and destruction to any non-Imperial ships that they find. While the Senator begins to carve up the system for his followers, other members of the Imperial court appear to be seriously concerned about the millions of displaced civilians who now find themselves lost, angry, but not quite alone in Imperial space. In an effort to soothe the situation, both Aisling Duval and Arissa Lavigny-Duval have set up campaigns aimed at helping the refugees get back on their feet.The Sinner, the Saint and the Saviour References Category:Lore Category:Empire